<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little less boring by queenofmne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756014">A little less boring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne'>queenofmne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer: This date is boring.</p><p>Geralt: This isn't a date! I said I was going to the store. </p><p>Yennefer: Then why did you invite me?</p><p>Geralt: I specifically said "don't come with me" and you said "fuck you, Geralt, I do what I want" and followed me here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little less boring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I've noticed we need some more Geralt x Yennefer fluff!!!! These are some tough times for us, so we need a little bit of cuteness and happiness! Love you all, stay safe xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This date is boring”, she whined like a little girl which was quite unusual for this strong woman beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, kind of annoyed at her for always refusing to listen to him. “This isn’t a date! I said I was going to the store.”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer stopped pushing the cart and sighed dramatically. Once. Nothing. Twice. Still no reaction. Finally, the third time she acted out the annoying sigh, he turned around to look at her, waiting for an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you invite me?”, she accused him sternly. Her hands were now crossed over her chest and her lips were in an adorable pout. Geralt hated this. He hated the feelings she was unconsciously causing him to have. How could a woman be so icy cold, but inspire such warmth in him? It was one of her many, many talents, he guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“I specifically said ‘don’t come with me’ and you said ‘fuck you, Geralt, I do what I want’ and followed me here.” Geralt stated facts. However, Yennefer would have none of it.</p><p> </p><p>The two were now in a glaring showdown, which wasn’t all that unusual for them. Both Geralt and Yennefer had a point to make and neither was backing down. Stubborn heads…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Sir, could you please pass me that cereal box over there? It’s too high up and I can’t reach it…” An older lady had approached them, finally breaking their little contest. She was looking up at Geralt who was at least a foot taller than her.</p><p> </p><p>He just grunted and with no trouble at all reached the box that stood on the top shelf. He wasn’t a pleasant man and he hated talking to people, but he did always have a soft spot for those in need of help. Especially someone as sweet as this lady in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>She thanked him a couple of times, somehow like she wanted to make sure he heard her. Her soft and grateful look had really got to Geralt, but he was trying extremely hard to be indifferent… mostly because Yennefer was quietly observing the whole interaction.</p><p> </p><p>As the woman walked away from the isle with a sweet goodbye, Geralt and Yennefer were left all alone in the section. She was smirking and he was, of course, mad about it. “Spit it out Yen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t try to fool me with that moody attitude Geralt. I <em>know</em> you.” She stated smugly and grabbed his hand to hold while pushing the shopping cart with the other. This seemed to make him even more mad, but she couldn’t care less.</p><p> </p><p>She knew him too well, Geralt had to admit although it was hard for him. Yennefer knew he wasn’t actually angry at her or annoyed by her… he <em>liked</em> her. However, Geralt was actually angry at himself for letting her figure it out before he himself was even ready to come to terms with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, at least be of some use to me here and grab the soy milk”, he scoffed at her maybe a little bit too harsh. Geralt regretted it instantly, but thankfully Yennefer wasn’t even offended by his rough stance.</p><p> </p><p>Quite the opposite, actually. She had spent so many nights at his place to know he never had any soy milk in the fridge, no matter how many times she had looked for it or asked him to buy it. Yennefer understood the meaning behind his words and, even though, he was still being guarded, she knew they were making some progress.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, they had agreed to just be casual after their first one night stand. It was just a sex deal and nothing more. They had enjoyed each other's bodies and had great sex. That was it. But… there is always a but with these things… You can’t really spend that many nights (and days) with someone without actually developing some feelings towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer wasn’t sure who actually fell for the other one first, but she was a 101% sure her feelings were reciprocated. She was a woman, so she kinda had a sixth sense about these things. Besides, you’d have to be really dumb not to notice the lingering affection and hidden feelings.</p><p> </p><p>When he hugged her, he held her close and with such a grip she couldn’t escape even if she wanted to. And when he kissed her, he’d smile a little, but then quickly try to hide it so she wouldn’t notice (she did notice though). And when she talked he looked at her so softly that she thought she’d melt under his gaze. And when they had sex… it wasn’t like the first couple of times… no, they weren’t having sex anymore. They were making love.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt was a stubborn and closed off man. Love and feelings and relationships didn’t come easy to him. But, she was willing to wait for him to figure his feelings out. He was worth the wait.</p><p> </p><p>So, Yennefer grabbed a carton of soy milk and put it in the shopping cart. Next, she also grabbed the normal milk and a frozen yoghurt, the exact kind she knew Geralt liked. Again with the small smile. She didn’t know why he always had the need to hide them from her, like he was embarrassed of his feelings. However, she promised herself she wouldn’t push him. At least not that hard.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get me a toothbrush. I can’t keep brining mine all the fucking time.” The words came out a little bit like she was talking to her self, checking off the items of her shopping list. Geralt was surprised by her statement for just one second, but, against all his instincts, he just went with it. Yennefer was impressed - partly by herself for bringing this up so smoothly, but also by Geralt who reacted way better than she thought.</p><p> </p><p>He kept walking beside her while they headed for the hygiene section. Geralt was quiet for a while and Yennefer knew he must be thinking. About what, she wasn’t sure. She had only hoped his overthinking wasn’t directed at sabotaging their relationship and the potential they had. What came out of his mouth next shocked her, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>“And why can’t I get a toothbrush to leave at your place?” He was now openly smiling at her gaping mouth. Yennefer really wasn’t expecting this at all.</p><p> </p><p>It was such a 180 change in attitude that left her a bit dizzy. Although, she wasn’t going to complain about it. Yennefer returned the smile and just grabbed two toothbrushes. She had felt like they made more progress here in the freaking supermarket than they did for the last six months they’ve been doing this.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, the supermarket wasn’t really the place to make life changing decisions and have such a change of heart. But, Geralt had always been a strange man and their relationship had never fit into the borders of normal. Also, this wasn’t so sudden after all... He had been thinking about Yennefer as more than a fuck buddy for quite a while, he was just scared to give into those feelings.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how tough Geralt always looked, he had a big heart. A big heart that had been broken before. To everyone he had looked like this rough, fearless giant of a man. However, Geralt was scared. The stronger the feelings, the bigger the heartbreak. And this amazing woman beside him could completely crush him if she wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Trusting someone, letting them love you and letting yourself love them… it was one of the hardest things in the world for Geralt. He knew Yennefer well enough to realize that this was hard for her too. But somehow, she had bested him yet again. She opened her heart to him and gave him the power to hurt her. It had just dawned on him how important that was to the both of them. She’d have to forgive him for being so slow to finally get it.</p><p> </p><p>And then it somehow clicked. Here, in this stupid store, Geralt had felt more peaceful than ever. The woman he <em>loved</em> was casually walking by his side, putting things they needed for the apartment in their cart. Her hand was still holding his. It was… it was just so normal. And he wanted this to be his normal, his everyday, his life.</p><p> </p><p>Without a warning, Geralt tugged Yennefer away from the isle she was currently looking at and picked her up in his arms. He held her like that for a second, trying to get in as much of her sweet scent as he could. She just laughed at him and without much protest let him do whatever he wanted. As soon as he saw she was amused by his actions and not annoyed like he had suspected she’d be, it was on.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully put her small frame into the big shopping cart, making sure they didn’t break any of the stuff in there. When she had settled in, Geralt put his big arms to use and started running and pushing the cart around the store. Yennefer couldn’t contain her laugh and to her utmost surprise, neither could he. The sound had resonated all over the usually quiet store and people were turning their heads to look at them (not that either of them cared).</p><p> </p><p>Finally their ride came to a stop in front of the cash register, where they were met with a big line. “What was that?”, Yennefer looked up to ask him, her eyes still watery from all the laughing. She was content, joyful even. He loved seeing her like that.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt bent down to kiss her forehead softly. “I was trying to make this date a little less boring.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>